Of Books and Meetings
by EllaNight
Summary: "Kate had not wanted to be here tonight. She should have been home, studying for her upcoming bar exams, but her Dad had gotten an unexpected call from the office, one he couldn't postpone until the next morning. And so here she was, at one of Richard Castle's infamous book launch parties." Prompt-fill AU: pre-series Caskett meeting.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Johanna Beckett managed to score an invitation for Richard Castle's newest book release party. But because Jim had to work, she took her daughter with her. In the middle of all the glitz and glamour, the author is surprised to find a beautiful young woman half-hidden in a quiet corner, nursing a rum and coke with her nose buried in his latest book.**

* * *

Kate had not wanted to be here tonight. She should have been home, studying for her upcoming bar exams, but her Dad had gotten an unexpected call from the office, one he couldn't postpone until the next morning. And so her she was, at one of Richard Castle's infamous book launch parties.

Kate just couldn't fathom letting her mom down, especially knowing how many hours Johanna had put into snagging an invite and how much this meant to her. She knew how her mom was absolutely over the moon where this author was concerned. Personally, Kate had never read any of his works. She had however, seen page 6 of the New York Ledger enough times to know that he was nothing but a notorious playboy.

"Oh, Katie, you'd love him. He has such a way with words, a way with the details of death. You get swept away. For a few hours you can escape whatever it is life has thrown at you. No one does it better than him."

Kate just didn't see the appeal. Sure, she'd seen the back of one of his book jackets and she couldn't deny he was handsome, in a rugged kind of way. But any man willing to use his fame and fortune to get into a woman's pants was off the radar for Kate.

This just wasn't her kind of crowd. Young women in short dresses that barely covered anything all but fawning over this author who had yet to make an appearance. Johanna had gone to get them drinks from the bar and Kate stood waiting for her mother behind one of the book stands. Looking for something to occupy her hands, she reached for one of the books sitting on the top shelf.

 _Unholy Storm,_ read the title. Kate turned the book over and quickly read the synopsis. This actually didn't sound so bad. Maybe she'd have something to occupy her time with this evening after all. Flipping it over again, she opened past the cover and read the dedication.

 _For Alexis, you never cease to amaze me._

It almost sounded like a love note. Those were definitely not the first words she had expected to read from America's favourite playboy author. She wondered if she'd been too quick to judge, but before she had time to ponder the idea of an approachable Richard Castle, she heard her mother's voice approaching.

"I got you a rum and coke, I know you aren't a big fan of the fruity drinks and I didn't know if you'd be in the mood for wine so-"

"Mom, you're rambling," Kate said, laughing a little at how nervous Johanna seemed to be.

"I know, honey, I'm sorry. This is just so exciting!" This time Kate couldn't hold back her laughter. She'd never seen her mother so… _giddy_. It was the only word for it and it was certainly not one she'd ever associate with Johanna Beckett, the fun yet serious workaholic. Kate felt her mother grab her hand and look her in the eyes with a sincerity that stunned her. "Thank you for coming tonight, Katie. I know you probably had other plans but stepping in to be with me tonight when your Dad couldn't make it truly means alot to me." Kate squeezed her moms hand and smiled at her, knowing she had made the right decision to accompany her.

"Any time, mom."

Her attention was ripped away by the high-pitched squealing that erupted within the room, the sound causing Kate's shoulders to tense at first. Until she remembered the famous author which had yet to arrive. It looked like Richard Castle was finally making an entrance, fashionably late to his own party.

She rolled her eyes at the sight of women checking their makeup last minute in their small handbag mirrors and others adjusting their dresses so as to accentuate their… assets. She truly hoped this Richard Castle was something other than what page 6 had made him out to be, but seeing the women's reactions in the room, she highly doubted it.

"Oh, there he is," she heard her mom say close to her ear in order to be heard above the ruckus.

He appeared through the double doors, unaccompanied, and Kate barely got a good look at him before he was swarmed by the masses, books and pens shoved his way for him to sign. There were chests too, lots of women asking him to sign their chests. And he seemed all too happy to oblige, a cocky smile adorning his features and sunglasses shielding his eyes from the incessant flashes of the cameras.

Kate decided she'd seen enough for now and turned back to her mom.

"Are you planning on getting your chest signed or just one of your books?" Kate asked her mom jokingly, both of them grinning at the absurdity of it all. Johanna laughed and shook her head at Kate.

"I brought along one of his older books actually. It's called _Flowers for you Grave_. It was the first book of his I've ever read." Kate nodded, knowing his books held sentimental value for her mom.

Kate looked back towards the entrance where the author hadn't budged and the pool of people around him only seemed to grow. You would think people at a book party would be more civilized and go up to him one at a time? Apparently not, Kate surmised.

"Johanna Beckett, is that you?" Kate heard someone call over to her mom and apparently the recognition was mutual.

"Oh, Katie, let me just go say hi, I'll be right back" her mom told her, already moving towards the woman of a similar age.

Kate laughed, "It's fine mom, I'm not ten, go mingle."

Johanna smiled at her and Kate took the opportunity to turn her attention back to the book she was still holding in the hand opposite her rum and coke. Putting her drink down on the table displaying the many copies of _Unholy Storm_ , Kate opened the cover once more and began the first chapter.

* * *

"So how is it?"

It took Kate a couple of seconds to register the unfamiliar voice coming from beside her, let alone gather that the question was addressed to her.

"Hmm?" She let the noise out before her head looked up from the pages she'd been glued to for the better part of the night. Only to realize it was Richard Castle himself standing next to her. He looked at her, one eyebrow arched and his lips slightly turned up in that handsome grin. Apparently he was waiting for some sort of response from her and - _damn it,_ what had been his question?

Schooling her features and masking the surprise that was probably painted on her face, Kate stood up straighter and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked. _Very smooth Kate._

"Oh, well I was just wondering if you thought the book was any good, seeing as you've been hiding away in this corner and barely touching your rum and coke for the better part of the evening." He stated the observations with a smile and Kate couldn't deny he was handsome. Especially with his glasses off, the deep blue of his eyes setting something in her chest aflame. His lips weren't bad either.

 _Focus_ , Kate.

"I'm surprised you had time to notice me reading, with the flocks of women thrusting their chests your way," she volleyed back. There was no way she was giving this man the satisfaction of telling him how amazing she thought his book was. The characters were rich, their personalities intriguing, the plot meticulously detailed yet devastatingly suspenseful. It was a great read.

But he absolutely did not need the ego boost.

He laughed at that. "It's just a little harmless signing," he winked at her and that should _not_ have made her insides melt at the thought of his hands so close to her chest if he were to sign- no. Just, no.

"But really, you like it, right?" he asked again, sincerity in his voice, as though he really cared what she genuinely thought of the novel.

"Obviously, it was published, so someone thought it was good," she evaded the question once more, but let her lips curl up in what could almost be called a smile.

He looked at her, eyes wide and his mouth agape in mock horror, though she could see the beginnings of a smile at the corner of his mouth. She should not be looking at his mouth. "You wound me, miss…?" he left the sentence hanging, clearly expecting her to fill in the blank. She considered not answering him but, what was the harm, really?

"Beckett. Kate Beckett," she told him.

She saw his hand as he held it out for her. "It's lovely to meet you, Kate Beckett."

She looked down at his hands and couldn't help but grin. She reached out and shook his hand, his skin feeling warm on hers and she felt her arm charge with something like nervous energy. She wasn't sure whether or not he felt it too but she noticed a hitch in his breathing, a stutter in the movement of his chest as he inhaled.

"So," Kate started, bring her hand back to her side, her body oddly craving the loss of warmth, "not so be rude but this is kind of your party. Any reason you're here talking to me?"

"Blunt. I like it."

She hitched an eyebrow at him, not satisfied with his quip and urging him to answer the question. He was clearly stalling. He wasn't looking at her when he answered, instead he looked at the crowd, the people all gathered here to see him.

"Because when I look out at the sea of people, you're the only one here with a story worth telling."

Kate had not expected that the words he'd utter would knock the breath right out of her. She'd known him all but two minutes and she didn't think she'd ever heard anyone say anything as equally sweet as intriguing. To be fair, the man was a millionaire for his way with words. But she needed more.

"A story?"

"Yeah. You have a story. It took one look at you and the itch was there," she said, looking at her with a look she'd call sheepish.

"The itch?"

"Yeah," he paused and tried to explain what seemed to be a familiar feeling to him alone. "The itch to write. It's like the words were vibrating within me, begging to be released on paper. It was there the second I laid eyes on you. And I'm sorry. I realize this may come off as creepy or some sort of weird come-on, I can leave you, if-"

"No," Kate interrupted, the thought of him walking away somehow causing her stomach to tangle in knots. "No, it's actually kind of sweet."

Kate looked up at him shyly, a small smile claiming her lips. She had questions now. This was not the Richard Castle she had anticipated, not at all the public figure he was made out to be. She wanted to know about Alexis, wanted to ask about his writing process. If anything, he seemed approachable, someone with whom she could share a genuine conversation. Kate couldn't help it, she had to ask about the dedication.

"So who-"

"Ricky!" a young female voice drawled and he looked at Kate apologetically. She shrugged and gave him a small smile, it _was_ his party after all. Kate turned away, choosing to cherish the moment they'd shared rather and overstay her welcome. She walked away, his book in one hand and grabbed what little was left of her rum and coke in the other. She saw him turn towards her, his posture almost seeming as though he wanted to stop her. Kate smiled and gave him a small wave before eclipsing herself within the masses.

She needed to find her mom and tell her all about this side of Richard Castle. Who would have thought he was nothing like the tabloids had made him out to be?

* * *

After another hour, Johanna was ready to head home and so was Kate. She was mildly disappointed she hadn't gotten another opportunity to speak with him but at least they'd shared something. A moment. It was enough. Deciding it was better to use the restroom before leaving, Kate left the copy of _Unholy Storm_ she had picked up at the stand with her mother.

She didn't regret coming at all. Smiling back at herself in the bathroom mirror, Kate shook her head. Tonight had been nothing like she had expected but she was glad she had accompanied her mother in lieu of another painful night of studying.

Exiting the restroom, she met up with her mother who had a knowing smile on her face as she handed Kate back her book.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Nothing, I'm just really glad you were here tonight," Johanna told her, her smile widening.

Kate smiled back, feeling the butterflies in her stomach flutter. "Me too, mom."

* * *

Back at her apartment, Kate settled in for bed, his book in hand. She hadn't gotten the chance to finish it at the party, partly due to his interruption, but she wouldn't change a thing. Despite the late hour, his book called to her, the plot was thickening and she needed an ending, needed the closure she knew his words would provide. Settling back against the pillows piled up on her headboard, she pulled up the covers until they reached her thighs and opened the novel. She started flipping through to find the place where she'd left off, but a dark mark caught her eye in what seemed to be the first few pages. Had he signed the books on the stand?

 _Dear Kate,_

 _Should you ever want to share your story with me over a coffee, give me a call. In any case, it was lovely to meet you._

 _Ps. You were a sight for sore eyes in that dress._

 _Richard Castle_

Kate felt her heart beating erratically in her chest, his words flowing through her like adrenaline. No one could see her in the privacy of her bedroom but she hid her smile behind the back of her hand. She had a feeling she'd cave and find herself calling the number scribbled at the end of the page some time in the near future.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, your thoughts and comments are always appreciated! And thank you to the very talented NellieRai for her input on this! Prompt from** _ **Castlefanficprompts**_ **on tumblr, hope you like this anon**


	2. Chapter 2

She had wanted to call. All those years ago, she really had wanted to call him. The truth of it is, she could have and she still could. She still has the book he signed all those years ago and scrawled at the bottom of one of the first pages, his phone number, an open invitation to get to know him. Kate remembers it like it was yesterday.

Part of her wishes she didn't.

Because the lovely memory of meeting Richard Castle at his book launch was always accompanied by the one memory she wishes she could forget. Losing her mother.

The book launch she had attended had been years ago and it was only a few days later that her mother was murdered in what seemed to be a random alley. So she hadn't called him.

And now she needs to interrogate him for murder.

* * *

Kate new from the first body she had been called to last week that there was something familiar about Marvin Fisk's' crime scene. It wasn't until she was met with Allison Tisdale's body that she put the two together. Leading her right to the man of the hour, the notorious Richard Castle.

So she rode the elevator up to the rooftop where she had been informed he would be for the night. It didn't escape her notice that they were meeting, years later yet once again, at one of his book launch parties.

She'd met him, and if she was being honest with herself, her instincts told her he had nothing to do with this, not the man with whom she'd shared barely five minutes all those years ago. But she was following the evidence wherever it led and right now, it led right back to him.

The doors to the rooftop opened and Kate was met with the overpowering smell of expensive perfume and the sound of an agitated crowd. Her nerves were buzzing, and had she been off duty her first instinct would have been to order a stiff drink by the bar. This could not be over soon enough.

She scanned the room, and perhaps she should listen to her instincts more often because that was where she found him, by the bar next to a young girl with fiery red hair who appeared to be studying with the help of a textbook.

He looked good. Really good.

 _So not the time, Kate._

Her heart fluttered and she scolded herself. She had nothing to be nervous about. He most probably wouldn't recognize her. She'd changed since they'd last met, she'd cut her hair, and she wasn't the innocent girl he'd thought had a story.

The thought made her stomach churn. She doesn't know if she'd consider what she has as a "story" but it sure as hell qualified as baggage. Not the type of baggage anyone wanted to get near to either.

Kate squared her shoulders and made her way through the dense crowd of the party. She had a murder to solve and this sudden nervousness of hers was not going to be robbing a family of their right to justice.

She took out her badge when one of the security guards approached her. Her attire didn't fit in here. _She_ didn't fit in here.

He had his back to her as she approached him, engrossed in a conversation with the young woman who undoubtedly had to be family, given her flagrant underage appearance.

"Richard Castle," she called out, and he turned around immediately, poised and ready with his pen in midair.

"Where would like it?" he asked as if on autopilot, not bothering to register who he was addressing.

But then he did. She saw it the moment his eyes met her, recognition bloomed across his features.

Shit.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" he asked, taking her in. Kate felt her body flush under the sudden scrutiny of his gaze and she was glad for the dimly lit atmosphere of the rooftop. He couldn't remember her. They'd barely talked five minutes. And he'd met millions of people since then. So she played it off, hoped her poker face was as good Ryan and Espo said it was and rolled her eyes.

"Detective Kate Beckett from the NYPD, I'd like to ask you a couple of questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight."

She saw his eyebrows raise and the face of the red haired young woman popped up from behind his shoulder. "That's new," she said, although Kate didn't understand what it meant. The girl sat back down behind the bar and she brought her eyes back to Richard Castle.

His face was still slack-jawed and his expression one of wonder and slight confusion, this he knew he should know more, should remember more. She couldn't fault him, he had met millions of people since he'd met her and they lived in one of the highest populated city of the country.

"Kate…" he said as though testing her name out in his mouth and gave her a quizzical look.

That should not have had her body reacting the way it was. It should not have her stomach aflutter nor her hands getting a little sweaty. She looked back at him for a long moment, not sure if she was more afraid that he would finally recognize her or that he wouldn't.

 _Focus, Kate._

Regaining some of her composure, she shook her head, "I'm sorry to have to cut this party short but you're going to have to come down with me to the twelfth precinct."

The corner of his lips turned up and he gave her look she knew had most women melting and at his mercy. Just like that, his public persona was back in place. She had to admit he was charming but she'd pick the Richard Castle she'd met over a decade ago over the one currently giving her an appreciative once over.

The car ride was mostly silent, save for the part where she made the mistake of letting him ride in front rather than in the back. He spent the majority of the time abruptly changing radio stations and she smacking his hand away when he decided that wasn't entertainment enough and reached for her police equipment.

"What does this switch do?" he asked, reaching forward, Kate assumed with the intention of flipping it on.

"Don't." She warned. He only refocused his attention to another seemingly alarming button.

"Oh, is this the one that starts the siren?" He asked, excitement lacing his voice.

"Castle," she chastised sternly, her voice holding a quality indicating her warning was near final.

What a man child, she thought.

Sensing the severity in her tone, Castle settled back in his seat and levelled her with a sheepish yet apologetic look. Okay so maybe he was a child for getting all excited. She couldn't deny part of her found it endearing.

Castle fell silent beside her and for some reason after couple of minutes, she found herself feeling a little guilty. Had she been too harsh? Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt when, from her peripheral vision she saw him turn to her with an expression that resembled the one he wore when he first turned to see her tonight. It was one of recognition.

"I do know you. Well, not exactly but we've met." He turned pensive, as if racking his brain for glimpses of the memory somehow coming back to him now. "You were at one of my book launches and I-"

He cut himself off as if he wasn't sure what came next. Kate was slightly panicked. Would this compromise the investigation? Would she be booted off the case for this? Montgomery never likes people being too close to key players in an investigation, although technically, she doesn't really know him…

What if she remembered she never called?

"I noticed you in the crowd and you looked- beautiful, striking in your simplicity and your desire to remain separate from the crowd."

Kate felt her heart rate pick up. This was the Richard Castle she'd met within that five minutes. The one who treated her as a person, not some bimbette or celebutante.

"You disappeared on me, but I wanted to know more- needed to know more… For some reason"

By his tone he seemed confused himself as to why that was.

Why had he been so taken with her? She was nothing special.

He looked at her again and she was glad for the distraction the road gave her. It was her escape, her easy excuse not to look at him. She gave him no sign that what he was remembering was in fact her. But she could feel his eyes on her, not leering just looking at her, _seeing_ her. He went on.

"I don't know why, Kate, but I thought I needed to get to know you. I noticed you with your mom not long after you left." Kate stiffened at the mention of her mom. That was how he had signed her book.

"I was approaching and you left but I talked with your mom for a couple of minutes. She'd lovely by the way, from what I could gather in the short conversation, she's a smart woman. And she cares about you. I was practically grilled about my intentions towards you for wanting to sign your book - _my_ book- at my own book launch."

Kate felt her eyes brimming with tears, but let a choked laugh fall past her lips at his last sentence. Her mom had lawyered up on Richard Castle at his own book launch. And Kate remembered the smile she had given her when she'd exited the ladies room. She knew something had happened in the brief time she was in there. And her mom had let Richard Castle give her daughter his number.

God she missed her mom. She wanted to hug her, tell her she'd totally been biased and had it been any one else with Castle's reputation asking to give her his number, she'd have threatened to suing them for harassment.

And, Castle, he- he remembered her and he remembered her mom. For some reason that made her heart swell with gratitude for this man.

Castle seemed to notice her change in demeanor.

"Kate, are you okay, I didn't mean to upset you, I just-"

They entered the precinct parking lot and Kate found her habitual spot for the cruiser, turning off the engine.

"No, Castle, it's fine, it's… sweet actually." She spared him a quick glance at the admission. She doesn't know what compelled her to tell him this but he didn't gloat. Maybe that was why she told him what she so rarely told anyone who entered her life sporadically. "A few days after that book party, my Dad and I came home to find a detective at our door. My mom- she'd been murdered."

The words left a bitter taste in her mouth and she found herself needing some air, she needed to be out of the vehicle.

"Kate-"

She heard Castle call her name as he hastened to unfasten his seatbelt rather ungracefully. She made a spontaneous decision and cut off anything he was about to say. She'd learned that there was very little anyone _could_ say in situations such as these. "We're headed to the homicide division where you'll be interrogated by one of my partners."

She was not going to interrogate Richard Castle for murder. Not after he'd just mentioned her mom and turned her upside down. She looked at him in a way that suggested the discussion about their past meeting was over. "I trust you'll cooperate and tell them anything you know about these cases?" He seemed to understand. The look he gave her was one not of pity but of concern and it had her eyes prickling with unshed tears, her chest erupting in a nervous flutter. If one look from this man had her close to tears, she was right to sit out on the interrogation. She couldn't do this.

* * *

It was Esposito who questioned Castle and Kate looked in on the exchange from the two way mirror. Once she'd heard enough to convince her he was innocent, she turned away and left the room. She headed toward the bathroom, needing a moment to herself. Kate was rare, if ever, this emotional.

Why had she reacted so strongly to his words? Plenty of people had told her how amazing her mom was in the wake of her death. But for some reason Richard Castle had her tied up in knots.

She needed a coffee. Needed the comfort of warm porcelain within her hands and the strong caffeine causing through her blood stream. Heading back towards her desk to pick up her usual cup, Kate noticed a book on her desk, more precisely, Richard Castle's latest novel, _Storm Fall_.

Her heart stuttered in her chest and she felt a sort of heat travel through the length of her body, head to toe.

She looked up but the man in question was nowhere in sight.

She spotted Esposito looking over at her and she shot him a questioning glare. He shrugged innocently moving back to sit behind his desk.

Curiosity got the best of her and Kate found herself reaching for the novel. She flipped open the cover only to find a familiar scrawl on one of the first inside pages.

 _Kate,_

 _Your mother seemed to be a remarkable woman._

 _I never forgot either of you, and your not calling kind of bruised my ego. In a good way_

Kate laughed aloud despite herself. So he did remember leaving her his number. He also remembered that she never called.

 _Your story is still one I am interested in._

 _If you ever want to talk, I'll be here._

 _P.S. You look as beautiful as ever._

Signed, Richard Castle.

And, written in block letters under the practiced signature, his ten digit number.

Kate smiled down at the page and swiped her thumb over his number.

This time she'd call.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for all your support. This story is now complete. I'd love to know what you all think!**

 **Zoe**


End file.
